oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Temple of Ikov
Were you looking for the dungeon? Details Walkthrough Lucien will give you a Pendant of lucien. Wear it, as you won't get very far in the temple without it, and take a light source. The temple is located south of the ranging guild and east of the fishing guild. Climb down the stairs. On this first trip, you should bring only your slashing weapon, light source, and pendant. Once you're inside, go through the room (ignore the gates for now) and go down the stairs. It's dark, so you'll need a light source. Go through, slash the web, and grab the Boots of lightness. Then go back upstairs and go through the north gate into the room of fear with the skeletons in it (you need your pendant of lucien on to go through). Go past the level 45 Skeletons and put on the boots of lightness. Cross the bridge (your weight must be below 0kg to cross, the boots will remove 4kg when you wear them). Take the lever fragment. Go back to the first room and find the lever bracket. Use the fragment on the bracket and pull the lever. You can now use the south gate to access the ice chamber. Go through. You'll encounter level 61 Ice Spiders. Avoid the spiders and run into the small offshoots of the main cave. Search the chests. One of them will contain 1 - 5 ice arrows. After you take them, they will respawn in either that chest or any other chest throughout the room, so keep searching until you have 30-40 arrows. The higher your range level, the less arrows you will need. Go to the bank. Withdraw your ranging armour, bow, and limpwurt roots. Equip your best ranging armour, bow, and the ice arrows. When you are ready, go back into the temple. Enter the chamber of fear to the north of the entrance chamber. Continue north until you see a small cave branching off to the north as the path turns west. Go inside the cave, ignoring the trapdoors, and walk up to the lever. Search it for traps, then pull it. Notice that if you are below lvl.42 thieving, search for traps will find nothing. Go back to the passage heading west and follow it to a door. You can now enter it, so head in. Go through the room and attempt to open the door to the north to leave. You will be attacked by the Fire Warrior of Lesarkus, level 84. Despite his name, he really uses magic, so protect from magic is a good idea. He can only be damaged with ice arrows. If you take too long, he'll tell you to come back when you're stronger, and will disappear (terrible, terrible sportsmanship). Once he's dead, go through the next door. Talk to Winelda the witch. She will teleport you across the stream of lava if you give her 20 limpwurt roots (must not be noted). Accept. Go past the skeletons and enter the treasure room. You'll see level 40+ Guardians of Armadyl. Talk to them (Remember to remove your Pendant of Lucien first, or else you will be attacked). You'll be given a choice of how you would like to finish the quest. Both have the same reward, so select the one that you believe in. Side with the guardians (the good side) Talk to a Guardian of Armadyl. They will tell you about their god, Armadyl, who is a good god that most Saradominists have never heard of because they only believe in three gods. Lucien has been after Armadyl's powerful staff for a long time. Lucien is really an evil Mahjarrat, a very powerful race that follows Zamorak. They will tell you that you must kill Lucien to stop him from coming back. They will give you an Armadyl pendant once you agree to help them. This will prove that Lucien is no longer your friend, and will give you the ability to murder him. Exit the treasure room and continue down the path, past the level 82 Lesser Demons, until you find a shiny key. Take it, then backtrack until you find a ladder. Climb up the ladder and out the door to emerge outside McGrubber's Woods. Go to the house west of Varrock Palace. Enter the house and put the Pendant of Armadyl on. Attack Lucien (level 14). Right before he dies, he will tell you that he will reappear in the north (as well as Ardougne, as you will discover after the quest), since one death isn't enough to defeat him. Congratulations, quest complete! Side with Lucien (the bad side) Go through the treasure room and take the Staff of Armadyl at the back. You'll need to kill a few Guardians of Armadyl before you can get it unless you cast telekinetic grab on it. Exit the treasure room and continue down the path, past the level 82 Lesser Demons, until you find a shiny key. Take it, then backtrack until you find a ladder. Climb up the ladder and out the door to emerge outside McGrubber's Woods. Go to the house west of Varrock Palace. Enter the house and talk to Lucien. Give him the staff. Congratulations, quest complete! Reward * 1 Quest point * 10,500 Range experience * 8,000 Fletching experience * Boots of lightness * Pendant of lucien giving you access to the front door of the Temple of Ikov. * Pendant of Armadyl * Shiny key for entering the back door of the Temple of Ikov near McGrubor's Wood Category:Quests